Overload protection for power transmission equipment is necessary in order to prevent serious damage to costly equipment. Torque overload protection devices are available in three basic types: 1. Friction Clutches, 2. Shear Pin Clutches and 3. Detenting Clutches. Each type of clutch has certain disadvantages. Friction clutches are susceptible to variation in torque slippage setting because of changes in: wear, pressure, lubrication, temperature, moisture and coefficient of friction. Shear pin couplings may be used where overload torque occurs infrequently. They are accurate and reliable but require substantial downtime to maintain and replace pins. When the occurence of overload torque is frequent, the downtime can be costly. Detent clutches use various types of sliding wedge principles. Although they tend to be more accurate in torque release setting than friction clutches, they still are subjected to variation in friction that they sometimes "stick" instead of "slide", or are otherwise unpredictable. Torque overload release clutches of the general type disclosed herein are known in the art. Examples of such torque overload release clutches are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,537 to Anderson et al and 4,199,964 to Grey. These clutches were successful in the application for which they were intended but they had certain disadvantages. Disadvantages of existing modules--they have a relatively elaborate latching mechanism which lacks repeatability and is also expensive. This invention has greater repeatability and immune to variations in coefficient of friction. Also, it requires no lubrication therefore, it is more repeatable under longer periods of time since no lube break down to change sliding. This invention also consists of fewer parts and is less costly to make because of this. These clutches lacked repeatability in release torque and the clutch according to the present invention has considerably greater repeatability is less likely to stick and is more accurate in torque release setting than the clutch as referred to above.